House Black
' House Black' is a large Vandal House that lies as the Grand Lord of the Grand Province of Eastern Forks where it rules from its seat of Blaciville. House Black was the sworn house of House Swan during the events of the Driving Tide , and thus when there master was uplifted they became a vassal house, and found their position in the city was dramatically increased. House Black like House Yernese is very loyal to House Swan, and they can always be counted on to side with House Swan in most arguments. House Black came to be the sworn house of House Swan following the Patriarch of House Black losing a drinking contest to John Swan of whome was silently a very intelligent man of which the leader of House Black had no idea about. Following this they followed House Swan into the Driving Tide where though they were skeptical at first they gained great trust in House Swan after the victory they achieved, and then the fact that they took over Forks from House Tyrell the previous Lord of the city. In a position of dominance following their promotion to vassal house they begin to take control of the military forces that were required for the defence of the city. Over the years House Black would become the major source of military forces for their master in House Swan, and this power meant that they could have sat on their power and simply existed in riches but their leadership decided to attempt to grow further. In order to do this they begin to uplift their sworn house in House Mangles into a position where they were the personal smiths that existed in the city. History Early History House Black came to be the sworn house of House Swan following the Patriarch of House Black losing a drinking contest to John Swan of whome was silently a very intelligent man of which the leader of House Black had no idea about. Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide Following this they followed House Swan into the Driving Tide where though they were skeptical at first they gained great trust in House Swan after the victory they achieved, and then the fact that they took over Forks from House Tyrell the previous Lord of the city. Forks In a position of dominance following their promotion to vassal house they begin to take control of the military forces that were required for the defence of the city. Over the years House Black would become the major source of military forces for their master in House Swan, and this power meant that they could have sat on their power and simply existed in riches but their leadership decided to attempt to grow further. Growth In order to do this they begin to uplift their sworn house in House Mangles into a position where they were the personal smiths that existed in the city. Noteable Members Family Members *William Black II. **Anneli Black *** † Patrik Black. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill **** † Isabel Black (Isabel Honisburg). Murdered by Ephraim Black *****Patrik Black II. ***Jacob Black ***Rebecca Black ****Kyle Eustern *****Axia Eustern ***Miley Black *Ephraim Black ** † Melina Black (Melina Darkmore). Died of sickness ***Colin Black *** † Lola Black. Died in an "Accident" *** † Tobin Black. Murdered by Ephraim Black *** † Brendin Black. Died in an "Accident" * † Vander Black. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Ceria Black. Killed herself following the death of her husband and sons *** † Vander Black II. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *** † Aerin Black. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *** Cellia Black **** Lyle Crakehall *****Aerin Crakehall *****Jayda Crakehall *****Elsa Crakehall Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Forks Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne